


Ultrasound

by elmstreetkid



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mother" lives up to her title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultrasound

Mother. 

That's what the other synths called her. The skeletal ones that walked the hall and made their presence known to the citizens of Diamond City. The mannequin-esque ones that ran the mess hall and supply depot. A few of the gentler Gen 3's, even. X6-88 called her a lover. His wife, as a matter of fact. Oh, but didn't that cause a buzz, the affair between one of the best coursers and the director's successor revealed solely because the two intended to wed. The question of free will and emotion was barely divisive to the Institute, but when the Binet family successfully integrated a synth into their domestic lives resulted in barely a murmur of controversy among the scientists, but rather gossip about the ceremony. Would they wear formal clothing, or their respective uniforms? What would Father think? 

Father was, in fact, the one who officiated the ceremony. With old age came sentimentality, and the desire to facilitate his mother's happiness was what motivated him. X6 dressed respectively, a monochromatic suit and tie. She dressed modestly, an antiquated ivory dress that reached just below her knees and flared around the waist. For weeks afterwards, it wasn't uncommon to see X6 fiddle with the ring on his finger. 

X6 was even there when she held her son's hand and eased him through his final breaths. 

Now, several months later, they sat together in her respective quarters. She peered at X6 over a glass of water and a bowl of oatmeal while he looked over a list of retention assignments. 

"X6?" 

He crossed off an assignment he wrapped up yesterday. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about having children?" 

Now there was an interesting question. 

"No, not particularly. Why? Are you thinking about having children?"

She tucks a lock of ginger hair behind her ear. She was a homemaker before the war, and the delicacy remained in her actions. Her only scar was one that rivaled the former Elder of the now defunct Brotherhood of Steel, and came from an accident while unboxing Codsworth. 

"No. I _am_ having one." 

He dropped his clipboard, the pen making a soft patter against the floor. 

"You're... you're having a child?" 

She stood from her chair, fragile, rosy blush forming beneath her freckled cheeks. "Yes. Dr. Volkert informed me of it yesterday. I'm about two months in." She shrieked when X6 lifted her up and spun her around, peppering her cheeks with kisses. 

"A child!" He cups her face with his hands, kissing her cheekbones, her nose, her forehead. "A child! We're having a child!"

"You're taking this well." She giggles, arms wrapping around his neck. 

"Of course! A child. My wife and I are going to be parents..." His hands move to her stomach, gentle and warm through the fabric of her pajamas. "We should think of names." 

She places her hands over his. "Any ideas?" 

"Would Shaun be inappropriate? If he's a boy? I admired Father greatly." 

"No. It's touching. He was named after my father, you know. What if she's a girl?" 

"Allison? After Dr. Filmore." 

She pats his hands. "I like it. In about seven months, we'll get to see them." She laces her fingers with his. "I love you, X6." 

"I love you too, Delilah." 


End file.
